muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
We Are All Earthlings (album)
'We Are All Earthlings' is an album collecting ''Sesame Street songs with an environmental or world unity theme. The album was dedicated to Richard Hunt, who died in 1992. Track listing Side One #We Are All Earthlings - A Boy and the Anything Muppet Animals Music by Jeff Moss, Lyrics by Sara Compton © 1990 #Good Morning, Mr. Sun - Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Tony Geiss © 1984 #On My Pond - Kermit the Frog and the Singing, Gargling Fish Music by Christopher Cerf, Lyrics by Sarah Durkee © 1989 #Love the Ocean - Frankie Monster and Annette Monster Music by Paul Jacobs, Lyrics by Sarah Durkee © 1989 #Keep the Park Clean for the Pigeons - Bert and the Company and the Singing Pigeons Music and Lyrics by Tony Geiss © 1989 #(I Believe in) Little Things - Joe Raposo Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo © 1972 #I Love Trash - Oscar the Grouch, with Bob Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss © 1970 #Stand By Your Can - Hammy Swinette Music by Christopher Cerf, Lyrics by Belinda Ward © 1990 #No Matter What Your Language - Big Bird and Luis Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss © 1972 #One Small Voice - The Kids, Hoots, Prairie Dawn, Elmo and Telly Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss © 1989 Side Two #The Dirtiest Town In the West - The Inhabitants of Dirty Gulch Music and Lyrics by Joe Romano © 1974 #Every Bit of Litter Hurts - Lillian Music by Paul Jacobs, Lyrics by Sarah Durkee © 1989 #Once is Not Enough - An Anything Muppet Family Music by Christopher Cerf, Lyrics by Nancy Sans © 1990 #Skin - Kevin Clash Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss © 1990 #Be Kind to Your Neighborhood Monsters - Grover, Cookie Monster, Herry Monster and the Sesame Street Monster Chorus Music by Sam Pottle, Lyrics by David Axlerod © 1975 #This Song is For the Birds - Biff, Stella and Sully Music by Christopher Cerf, Lyrics by Christopher Cerf and Norman Stiles © 1990 #Antarctica! - Anything Muppet Travel Agents and Penguins Music by Christopher Cerf, Lyrics by Christopher Cerf and Emily Perl Kingsley © 1991 #I Don't Want to Live on the Moon - Ernie Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss © 1978 #Todos un Pueblo - Luis, with Maria, Elmo, Prairie Dawn, Rosita and Telly Music by Alan Menken, Lyrics by Nancy Sans and Luis Santeiro © 1990 #Let's Make a Dream - Joe Raposo Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo © 1988 Cast *Ivy Austin as Hammy Swinette *Camille Bonora as Annette Monster and Stella *Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn *Kevin Clash as Elmo and Hoots *Emilio Delgado as Luis *Jim Henson as Ernie, Kermit the Frog and Marshal McClean *Sonia Manzano as Maria *Bob McGrath as Bob *Jerry Nelson as Biff, Frankie Monster, Herry Monster, the Balladeer in "The Dirtiest Town in the West" and the Boy in "We Are All Earthlings" *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita *Frank Oz as Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover *Marty Robinson as Telly *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Lillias White as Lillian *Introducing the Singing, Gargling Fish: Christopher Cerf, Sarah Durkee and Paul Jacobs *And Featuring Ada Dyer, Richard Hunt, Paul Jacobs, Yvonne Lewis and Joe Raposo Credits *Produced by Christopher Cerf *Arranged and Conducted by David Conner, Paul Jacobs, Stephen J. Lawrence and Joe Raposo *Singing Pigeons Directed by Dick Maitland *Music Supervisor: Danny Epstein *Mixed by Jim Czak at Nola Studios, New York City *Mastered by Phil Klum at The Master Cutting Room, New York City *Art Director: Bonnie Erickson *Cover Painting by Mark Hess *Executive Producer: Pat Tornborg *Executive Co-Producer: Meg Prata See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums Category:Environmentalism